


Happy little accidents

by greywardenblue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Prompt: The feel of fingers brushing together by accident.





	

“You cannot tell anyone about this.”

Magnus nodded without looking up, his eyes still fixed on the face of the young girl sleeping in his bed. Her face was calm now, with no sign of the earlier suffering.

“I’m surprised you came to me instead of Catarina.”

“Catarina is busy saving other people’s lives. I carefully considered which one of you has a more useful job, and decided you’ll have more time to spare.”

Magnus frowned. “I’ll have you know that my services are incredibly useful and sought by many, be that mundanes, Downworlders or Shadowhunters–”

“You can stop boasting. I really don’t care.”

The warlock was so offended that he actually shut up. Raphael lingered in the corner, his arms crossed, lifting his weight from one leg to the other.

It took about a minute of silence for Magnus to get over his hurt, and start being amused by the brooding vampire.

“You can come closer, you know. I’m not going to bite you if you step away from the wall.”

Raphael snorted, but to Magnus’s surprise - he stepped closer, and after some hesitation he sat down on the bed next to Magnus, and next to his young relative.

There were several generations between them, and yet Magnus could see the same dark curls, the same heartshaped face, and he remembered thinking Raphael’s mother must have comforted her son by caressing his hair after a nightmare. 

Raphael reached out to caress the sleeping girl’s hair, and Magnus watched his hand quietly. He was surprised to find that Raphael was wearing a single black ring on his hand - he knew Raphael wasn’t very fond of jewellery.

Magnus glanced down at his own hands, with three rings on each, and smiled. Well, not many people were as fond of accessories as _him_.

“What do I owe you?” Raphael asked after some more silence. Magnus raised a hand and shook his head, almost offended.

“Please– you never owe me anything, Raphael. This is a favor from a friend.”

“I dislike favors.”

“As well as parties, cats, bright colours, handsome people who don’t deserve it, and just fun in general. I have noticed.”

Raphael frowned. 

“You joke, but I meant it. I don’t like owing people.”

“Another thing to the list, I see. Well, I already said you don’t owe me, so really, you have nothing to worry about. She can stay the night, but will someone come and pick her up tomorrow? As early as possible, no offense. I assume it won’t be you, considering the sunlight…”

They were both speaking in quiet voices, giving the child some much needed peaceful rest. So when the phone Magnus left on the bed between them rang, they both reached for it at once to silence it.

Raphael was faster, and instead of grabbing the phone, the warlock’s hand brushed against the vampire’s. Magnus pulled back immediately, his eyes slightly widening. He knew how Raphael felt about _touching_.

The vampire declined the call to stop the ringing, and in any other circumstance, Magnus would have scolded him for so freely handling his phone. This time, though, he stayed silent and watched Raphael’s face, trying to guess his thoughts. That was never easy with Raphael. Despite his age, Raphael Santiago had always been the most unpredictable person Magnus had the disfortune of meeting.

After what felt like an eternity, Raphael looked at him - their eyes met, and Magnus remembered he wasn’t using a glamour - and he thought he saw a hint of surprise on the vampire’s face, then… a smile?

Raphael gave the phone back to Magnus, and - Magnus’s heart might have skipped a beat - his fingers brushed against the warlock’s in a way that, if Magnus hadn’t known better, would have almost seemed _deliberate_.

“I will tell her mother where to come,” Raphael said finally. “She finishes work around four, but she might leave early to pick her up…” He stood up and walked towards the door, and for a moment Magnus thought he was going to leave without a word. Instead, Raphael stopped and turned back to look at him. “And Magnus… Thank you.”

And then he left, leaving Magnus alone with his confused thoughts over feeling fireworks in his heart when simply touching his friend of fifty years.

Magnus was barely even surprised. That was _so_ like something Raphael would do.


End file.
